


LOL

by Beautiful_Doom



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Everyone is a bad influence on him, Jameson learns something new, text speak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-08 18:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Doom/pseuds/Beautiful_Doom
Summary: Jameson learns how to do something fun with his text slides





	1. Chapter 1

“ASAP means As Soon as Possible. You could also use ASYC which is As Soon as You Can. Some people think it’s more polite, but less are familiar with it.”

Jack wrote out the acronyms on the white board, turning to make sure Jameson was paying attention. The dapper man was scribbling everything down on his notepad, eager to learn. The egos had taken to using certain acronyms in their texts, leaving Jameson confused over what they were saying. Jack had been kind enough to teach him a few.

“Now, the more common ones you’ll see in texts are ones like LOL or LMAO. LOL is Laugh Out Loud,” Jack explained, writing the new letters on the board. “You don’t have to actually be laughing to use it, though. A lot of people use it to show that what was said or done was funny. Same with LMAO. It means Laughing My Ass Off. But considering how you hate to swear, you might want to stick with LOL.”

Jameson nodded in agreement as he wrote down the new acronyms.

>>>>

“This one is C-YA,” Jackie said as he wrote it out. “It’s like ‘see you later’, but with an actual C instead of the word.”

Jameson nodded as he looked at what Jackie had written. Language sure had changed a lot since his days. No one wrote or communicated like this. Not to mention the slang... which he was still learning as well.

“This one is common too,” Jackie wrote out another one. “G2G. It means Got to Go. Sometimes they’ll combine the two into G2G C-Ya. It’s a quick goodbye for when you don’t have time to write the whole thing out.”

 **But one should always give a proper goodbye** Jameson said. **It’s polite.**

“Welcome to the 21st century,” said Jackie.

>>>

“This one is the classic FU,” Anti said, having taken over Jack’s whiteboard and erased the meticulous drawings and quotes Jack had written on it. “It means Fuck You. You can also use FO, WTF, or FTFO. Those mean Fuck Off, What the Fuck, and Fuck the Fuck Off.”

Jameson didn’t bother writing these down. He was never going to use them. Anti had drug him to the room and sat him down for a lesson. Jameson had only agreed because he didn’t Anti was going to teach how to swear like this.

 **Actually...** he slowly stood up. **I really must be getting back. My roses need watering-**

“No!” Anti snarled. “You’re going to sit there and you’re going to learn. All those other fuckers are teaching you stuff, I should be allowed to too!”

Jameson sunk back into his chair, eyes wide with anxiety.

“Now then...” Anti turned back to the board. “There’s also KMA which means Kiss My Ass...”

>>>

It was a few days later that Jameson had an idea. He’d been thinking about text messages and how similar they were to his own text slides. Perhaps... he could adapt better into this new time and world by speaking the language?

As he thought about it, Chase was telling a story about something funny that had happened while filming that day. While the others laughed, Jameson threw out his newfound knowledge.

**LOL**

Everyone stopped and stared at Jameson’s text slide while the man himself looked very smug as if he were a cat that had learned how to catch the red dot. Marvin dissolved into a new set of giggles, Jackie looked incredulous, and Chase just looked so damn proud of their youngest ego.

“What?!” Henrik yelped. “Jameson, who taught you that?”

 **They all taught me little bits here and there,** said Jameson. **Mr. McLoughlin taught me this one, but I know others.**

“Ach!” Henrik sniffed. “You are all such a bad influence on him. Next thing you know, he’ll be doing Fortnite dances.”

“Oh, you have no idea what we’ve done, do you?” Chase asked. “Hey JJ! Hit the dab!”

Jameson effortlessly sunk into a rather fashionable dab. Henrik threw his hands up and grumbled in German while Chase laughed at him. 

“Hey, he’s gotta learn about the world around him, right? You were the one who said we should teach him,” Chase pointed out.

“I meant teach him useful things like how much a dollar is worth now, or how to use public transportation,” Henrik said.

Jameson shook his head with a smile and checked his pocket watch for the time.

**Golly! Look at the time. I need to go water my garden. G2G C-Ya!**

Jameson walked off as the group once again exploded into proud laughter. Henrik dramatically cried ‘NOOOOOOO’ as he shut shut the door behind him.


	2. Emojis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jameson learns about emojis.

**Marvin, may I ask for your help? Chase sent another telegram, but he used a strange symbol. Do you know what it means?**

Marvin chuckled as he took Jameson’s phone and looked at the text Chase had sent.

“Oh,” he said. “That’s the smiley face emoji.”

Jameson blinked and tilted his head, looking confused.

“See, look,” Marvin tilted Jameson’s phone and the other looked closer. Indeed, he could see the two symbols formed a smiley face.

**Fascinating! Like the hieroglyphics from the ancient Egyptians. Humans have learned to communicate through odd symbols...**

Marvin snorted. “Sure, Jem. But they’re called emojis, and there’s lots of them. Here, I’ll show you.”

Jameson watched Marvin tap away before he found a site that showed different emojis people could make. His eyes widened when he saw that it was quite an extensive list.

**These are all emojis? And people use them to communicate?**

“Yeah,” Marvin pointed at a few. “See, the site explains what each one is. Sometimes it’s easier to just send one instead of writing out a whole response.”

**Like those acronyms you were all teaching me about? Has proper communication really changed that much?**

“Not everyone uses them,” Marvin shrugged. “And some just like to add them to whatever they were saying for effect.”

Jameson slowly nodded, carefully scrolling through the list. In his day, communication was full of long flowery phrases and carefully written letters or prepared speeches. The fact that people these days were resorting to acronyms and symbols was very different from what he was used to. But at the same time, it fascinated him how much it had changed in less than a century....

>>>

It was still on Jameson’s mind when Chase had gotten home and was speaking to him. He asked about Jameson’s day and then offered to have him guest star on his Bro Average channel for a video. Jameson had been so excited that his text slide popped up and showed something very different.

**o(^▽^)o**

Chase’s eyes widened and his face split into a grin.

“Oh my god. JJ that’s adorable! Dude, that’s so cute. Who taught you that?”

Jameson looked up and started when he noticed his text slide. He bat it away, turning red from embarrassment.

**I’m so terribly sorry! Marvin showed me those things called emojis and I was studying them this afternoon, and... I suppose I was looking at them for too long if I’m using them instead of properly communicating-**

“Relax, I use them too,” Chase chuckled. “They’re just fun to use is all. You don’t have to apologize. And Schneep thought you were going to have trouble adjusting, but you’re already using emojis. That’s a win in my book.”

Jameson smiled softly, and his text slide once again popped up.

**XD**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who reads this. Please leave a comment if you liked it, or want to see other things with this presh dapper cinnamon roll.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask where this idea came from. I just love the idea of the egos teaching Jameson stuff like this. Please comment if you like it, or if you want to see anything else with this cinnamon roll. I will be writing more stories.


End file.
